Caroline and the Ring
by mitch1
Summary: With one little ring as the catalyst, a lot can happen in a short time!
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline and the Ring**

Written by Mitch

Email: 

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Chapters: 3

Summary: With one little ring as the catalyst, a lot can happen in a short time!

Author's note: This story takes place during season 2. Characters' thoughts are in _italics_.

Chapter 1

Christmastime! The most joyous time of the year. And what city could be happier at Christmastime than New York City? The light blanket of snow made the entire city seem shiny and clean, the massive decorated Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center looked down at happy couples and children skating at the seasonal outdoor ice rink, the world's largest toy stores filled with eager children telling "Santa" what they want for Christmas. Yet for some, the Christmas season isn't a cause of joy. For some, the effect is quite the opposite.

Take, for example, Richard Karinsky. With quite a dour outlook in life already, everything happening during this particular holiday season made him even more depressed.

Richard hated Christmas. He hated the fact that an already too materialistic society became even more commercialized during Christmas. The happy crowds just reminded him that it was even harder to find a seat on the subway home. He even thought that every chubby red-suited Salvation Army Santa was out to get him, swearing that just the other day, one had tried to purposely trip him. Richard was making his way home from "meaningless job number two", a temporary job at Macys, which he had taken to make a little extra money for gifts. _"It was bad enough when the job was boring and meaningless" _he thought. _"At least as a gift wrapper, I kept a modicum of dignity. Now... I have to dress as Santa's helper, in a ridiculous elf costume. To make things worse, Caroline brought **Annie **to see me there. Ugh! I'm sure she'll never stop needling me about it... At least until she gets so tanked that she forgets about it... which should be about the third night of her New Years party, so maybe I won't have to endure her insults for too long." _The last thought caused Richard to crack a thin smile. The truth was, Richard didn't really hate Annie, he enjoyed their verbal jousts.

But there were two things which made this Christmas season more depressing than usual for Richard. His beloved Nana, Grandma Karinsky, one of the few people on the planet that he cared about, had died three months ago. Not a day passed that he didn't think of her fondly at least once. The second reason... well, that was something that he tried to bury as deeply as he could. His employer, beautiful, redheaded, nosy, and annoyingly perky Caroline Duffy, had a boyfriend. _"He's all wrong for her" _thought Richard. And, objectively speaking, Richard was right. Her boyfriend, Joe, was spontaneous, passionate, but too young, seven years younger than Caroline. It wasn't the chronological age difference, but the differing levels of maturity that made them wrong for each other. They were just in different places of their lives. But, even if Joe were the same age and maturity level as Caroline, ready to proceed forward in the relationship at the same pace as Caroline, as far as Richard were concerned, Joe would still be wrong for her. Wrong because... well, because Joe wasn't him. Richard. **He **was the only one that was right for her. No one could care for her, no one could understand her like **he **could. But he buried these feelings, because he knew, he just **knew **that she could never love him back. He **knew **that because nothing good had ever happened to him in his entire life. And as pitiful as his current life was, watching and loving someone from afar, knowing he could never have her, the alternative was worse. He couldn't bear to live if he couldn't at least see her every day.

After Richard got off at his subway stop, he decided not to go straight home. _"I need to unwind, this Macys job has stressed me out" _he thought. _"I think I'll go to visit Mr. Chu, rent a video. There's nothing like watching the misery of life to relax me."_

Mr. Chu was an elderly oriental gentleman with a noticeable accent. Richard patronized him because, although his store was small, he had more than just the big hits that you could find at any Blockbuster.

As Richard walked through the door, Mr. Chu greeted him. "Hey, Richard".

"Hello, Mr. Chu."

"I got plenty new tapes, just arrived today. Check 'New Releases' section."

"No thank you, Mr. Chu. I don't like most of the popular movies. I just want to relax tonight, I don't even want to bother making a choice. You choose for me, Mr. Chu. You know my taste."

"I got just the movie for you: 'Eraser'. Latest Schwarzenegger flick… Very entertaining! Take your mind off your troubles." Mr. Chu did his utmost to hype the tape.

"I don't think so" Richard answered disdainfully.

"Oh, cmon…! I have 25 copies, you gotta help me!" he protested.

Richard mock threatened "You're driving me to Blockbuster, Mr. Chu."

"Okay, okay… How about this?" Mr. Chu asked as he handed Richard a tape.

"Hmmm… 'Dead Poets Society'… It sounds like something I'd like. Ring it up, Mr. Chu."

"Okay, Richard."

The "Dead Poets Society" was a movie about an English literature teacher (Robin Williams) who was totally different than any other instructor in the elitist Welton Academy, best known for churning out successful candidates to Ivy League universities. He spoke to his students, instead of at them, and inspired his prep school charges to go out and experience life. "Carpe diem!" was his motto – "Seize the day".

As Richard watched, he snickered to himself _"Mr. Chu is trying to change my taste in movies again. He chose something with 'Dead Poets' in the title because he knew I'd think it be about the meaninglessness of art and life, instead of a melodrama about someone who teaches poems of dead authors to students. He probably thinks I'll be uplifted by this. Hah!"_ Despite his best efforts, Richard found himself getting inspired as he watched – if only just a little.

The movie had tragic ending – a lower class student killed himself because he couldn't reconcile the intense pressure from his family to become a doctor with his newly found passion for acting. Richard consciously thought _"Maybe Mr. Chu knew what he was doing after all. At least the ending was realistic: Struggling against your fate will only cause tragedy."_ Yet his subconscious registered the real message of the movie: You **must** seize life, even if you risk tragedy.

It was the next day in Caroline's loft, just before lunchtime. Caroline was not one to hide her Christmas spirit. She had a large, decorated Christmas tree, and the rest of her apartment was filled with garlands, wreathes, ornaments, festive plants, and other decorations. While Richard was taking a "potty break", Caroline was still busily at work at the partners desk. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

_"Who could that be?"_ she wondered. _"None of my friends ever knock"._ "Come in, it's open!" she shouted across the room.

The mailman opened the door and walked over to Caroline.

"Phil…! Merry Christmas! Why didn't you just put my mail in my slot downstairs like you usually do?" Caroline enquired.

"I have a package for Mr. Karinsky that he has to sign for. I thought I'd bring up the rest of your mail at the same time" he said as he handed Caroline her mail.

"I'll sign for Richard, he's in the bathroom" Caroline answered.

"Okay" Phil said, as he handed her the receipt on a clipboard. After she signed the receipt, he handed her a small package, then left. "Merry Christmas, Miss Duffy!"

"Merry Christmas, Phil!"

An instant later, Richard emerged from the bathroom.

"Richard, this package was just delivered to you. Open it! Open it!"

Inwardly amused, Richard couldn't resist needling Caroline. "My god, Caroline. Did you forget your Valium this morning?"

"Open it! Pleeeeeeeease?!" whined Caroline.

"Oh, alright" Richard answered, as he grudgingly opened the small package.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, breathlessly.

"It's from my grandmother. Remember I told you she died three months ago? It's really too bad, she's my only relative that I could stand. Anyway, it's her wedding ring. She bequeathed it to me."

"Why did you have it delivered here, Richard?"

"Caroline, seniors don't dare have their social security checks mailed to my building, fearing theft. Do you think I'd risk having this delivered there?"

"Good point, Richard."

Richard took the ring out of the package, held it up, and examined it closely. With a tinge of sadness he commented "I remember when I was young, I would sometimes run away to her apartment when things got really crazy at home. Just knowing she was always there, ready to stuff me full of milk and cookies, willing to listen to what I had to say, like I really mattered – it… she was really comforting."

"You really loved her, huh Richard?"

In the year and a half that Caroline had known Richard, this was one of the few times that she had seen him let down his guard.

"Yeah… I guess I did" he replied, a small tear almost forming at the corner of his eye.

"Can I see it?" Caroline asked.

"Sure" Richard replied, as he handed the ring to Caroline.

Caroline was impressed, and touched "Oh my god, it's beautiful".

Richard tried to downplay it. "Yeah, it's nice. But it's just like Nana. I mean, she had some money, but she gave that to other relatives. To me, who could really use the cash, she gave a ring. It's nice, but it's a woman's ring. I can't wear it, and I have no lady in my life to give it to. And even if I did, is it good enough? I mean, it's not very big."

Caroline replied "Richard, size isn't everything". Almost as soon as she said it, Caroline realized that what she had said could be taken another way. She turned beet red, and returned the ring to Richard, but still admired it as he held it.

"That's good to know, Caroline" Richard quietly needled Caroline. "I guess you're right… Hmm, maybe I could sell it."

"Richard, don't you dare!!! Your grandmother gave your other relatives money, but she gave you her ring because you were an important part of her life, and it obviously was very precious to her."

Taken aback by Caroline's vehemence, Richard retreated. "I guess you're right, Caroline." Seeing that she was still admiring it, he asked "Would you like to try it on?"

At that, Caroline flashed one of her smiles that could light up the room. "Yes!"

Richard hesitated, as an idea came into his head.

"Well…?" Caroline asked, impatiently.

"Hold out your left hand."

"Why…?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Just do it, okay?"

"Okay." She held out her left hand.

In an affected tone, as if he was in one of those 30's romantic comedies, with mock seriousness, Richard asked "Will you marry me, madam?" as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Matching Richard's tone, Caroline giggled, then answered "Why, I surely will, sir".

Just after Richard slipped the ring onto her finger, in the same affected tone, he asked "Madam, may I be so bold to suggest that we seal our betrothal with a kiss?"

Caroline was still engrossed in admiring the ring, and went along with Richard's pretense. She matched Richard's tone and answered "Considering the circumstances, sir, I think we can violate the rules of decorum... Just this once, of course."

"Of course" Richard replied. He leaned in, and lightly brushed her lips with his...

But then... just the light grazing of lips electrified Richard, in a way that he had never felt before. Bubbling out of his subconscious came the theme of the movie that he had viewed the night before. _"Carpe diem"_ thought Richard, as he leaned in pressed his lips harder against Caroline's. All the pent up passion that he had been suppressing for months were released when he kissed her. With his arms, he embraced her like there was no one else in the world, his tongue longingly searched for hers, flicking in and out of her mouth.

_"Richard?!?!?!"_Caroline wondered, shocked. _"What... what's happening?" _But after a few seconds, Caroline's curiosity and shock turned to passion, matching Richard's. She felt a tingling that started in her toes, traveled up her legs, and soon enveloped her entire body. Her tongue met Richard's, the passion of their kiss was... indescribable.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Though it only lasted several seconds, the passion of their kiss seemed to make it last forever. Caroline was nearly overwhelmed by it all. Yet… eventually, some thoughts of guilt, and her Wisconsin upbringing, forced their way into her head…

**SLAP!!!**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline and the Ring**

Summary: With one little ring as the catalyst, a lot can happen in a short time!

Author's note: This story takes place during season 2. Characters' thoughts are in _italics_.

Chapter 2

**SLAP!!!**

Richard staggered backward from the force of Caroline's blow.

"Hey!" protested Richard.

"How dare you!!!" retorted Caroline.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" was all that Richard could say.

"Why did you think you could kiss me like that?!?!" Caroline demanded to know.

"I thought… I felt… I thought you felt…"

"Richard, you know I have Joe. You **know** I'm not the kind of girl who cheats on her boyfriend."

At that, Richard's posture slumped. He was totally defeated. "You're right. I should have known better… I'll make it easy for you, I'll quit. You'll never have to see my face again and be reminded of this." Richard turned and slowly trudged towards the coat rack.

"Richard… Wait!" Caroline's anger subsided as quickly as it appeared. The truth be told, part of her anger was fueled by guilt. She **had** kissed him back. _"Why did I do that?"_ she wondered.

Richard turned and faced her. The pain on his face moved her, it was the most pitiable thing that Caroline had ever seen.

"You don't have to quit, Richard."

"But I do… I'm so sorry… What I did was not forgivable."

"Well, I say it is… You started play acting, and just got carried away." They both knew it was more than that, but chose to ignore that fact. Caroline smiled brightly and vamped a little. "It's good to know I can still inspire a little passion" she giggled. Richard gulped. She reached out and touched his arm. "Richard, you're my friend. You don't have to quit over this, I forgive you…"

"Oh… okay." Richard sighed with some relief, but he was still unsure of himself. "I guess I should thank you."

"Richard, you don't have to thank me. Friends forgive friends."

Richard tried to joke a little, to relieve the tension. "Oh, not for that… I should thank you for smacking me with your left hand. For a small gal, you can pack quite a wallop when you're mad. If you had clipped me with a right hook, I'd probably be out cold."

Caroline had been so preoccupied with the kiss, her guilt about Joe, and her ambivalent feelings towards Richard, that this was the first chance that she had to feel remorse over striking him. "Oh Richard, I'm sorry…" she apologized, as she reached out and gently touched his right cheek, where she had struck him. When Richard winced with pain and pulled back, she added "I wasn't thinking, I just reacted…"

Richard replied "It only stings a little. And you shouldn't apologize, I'm the one that started this. And you have to believe me, Caroline. I wasn't thinking either, I didn't plan any of this…"

"I believe you, Richard."

After several seconds of awkward silence, Caroline broke the ice. "I tell you what, let's go to Remo's for lunch, your treat. That'll make up for this little incident"

"Done" replied Richard. "It's a good thing that I have a forgiving boss." As the mood turned cheery again, Richard turned to get his coat, and Caroline joined him. Just as they were leaving, Richard noticed something. "Caroline, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"The ring."

"Oh yeah, right" Caroline giggled. "I wouldn't want people to think that I've gotten engaged." She struggled for several seconds to twist the ring off, but to no avail. "It's no use… my finger must be swollen from the slap."

"I'm sorry my face got in your way" deadpanned Richard.

"Shaddup" Caroline smirked. "C'mon, let's go." As they left, Caroline said "I'll have to return your ring when the swelling's gone down. Besides, it might be fun to see people's reaction to my wearing the ring." As they waited for the elevator, Caroline raised her left hand and admired the ring again. "It **is** beautiful, Richard".

Remo greeted Caroline and Richard as they entered his restaurant. "Ah, Carolina, Ricardo…" He grabbed a couple of menus and gestured towards a table. "Would you like a table by the bar?" Caroline nodded, and Remo ushered them to the table.

As Caroline walked to the table, she waved her left hand in such a way that Remo couldn't help but notice. As she sat, he exclaimed "Signorina Carolina…! Doctor Joe has proposed! What a wonderful match…! Uh… there's no bambino on the way, is there?"

"No Remo, no bambino" Caroline replied, somewhat insulted. "Actually Remo, Joe's not the one who asked me to marry him." Caroline smiled at her little game.

"Grazie a Dio!" exclaimed Remo. "Carolina, I knew that young pup was all wrong for you… Why did you two break up, was he fooling around...?"

"No…! Why do you say that…?" ask Caroline, taken aback by Remo's reaction.

"Oh… no reason. It's just that he's a young man, and young men are known to…"

"Well, he didn't!" steamed Caroline.

"Oh… So sorry if I upset you, Carolina… So, who is the lucky man?"

"Actually Remo, Richard asked me to marry him" said Caroline, giving Richard a quick squeeze. _"Technically, that's not a lie"_ thought Caroline, smiling inwardly.

"I knew it…!" exclaimed Remo. He vigorously shook Richard's hand. "Ah, Ricardo… Your eye has been on Signorina Carolina for a long time, no?" He then gave Caroline a big hug. "I'm-a so happy for the both of you… I know you'll be very happy together… Sit! Sit you two lovebirds, relax! I'll-a bring you the special, lunch is on the house! I'm-a gonna go to the back and bring you the finest vino, to celebrate!"

As he turned to leave, Caroline tried to protest, not wanting to cheat Remo out of a free lunch on false pretenses. "Remo…!"

"Thanks, Remo!" grinned Richard.

"Shame on you, Richard" hissed Caroline. "You know we're not really engaged."

Richard grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Now my treating you to lunch won't even put a dent my wallet..." he teased.

"Richard…!"

"Relax, Caroline. My 'tip' will cover the normal cost of the lunch. I just want to have some fun for a little while longer." The truth be told, Richard was very happy about what Remo said about Joe, and about himself being paired with Caroline.

Caroline reluctantly concurred. "Oh, okay Richard… But we tell Remo the truth before we leave." If Richard was happy about Remo's reaction to the "news", then Caroline was confused. "Richard, Remo's reaction is **NOT** what I expected. I thought he liked Joe. I know I do. I mean, I'm not in love with Joe, but he's fun to be with, and his youthful passion is exciting. And Remo's reaction to the 'engagement'… I thought he'd be shocked for a few seconds, then laugh when he figured out that I was kidding." Caroline was especially incredulous when she exclaimed "Instead he… I mean, you and me…?! Pffff!!! He really thinks that you really have a 'thing' for me…!_"_

"Yeah… hilarious…" Richard glumly replied.

_"What's wrong with Richard…?"_ Caroline thought. _"I wonder…"_ Caroline smiled as her thoughts drifted back to 'the kiss'…

Caroline's daydreams were interrupted by Remo's return. He placed two wine glasses on the table, and displayed a bottle. "My finest Merlot…! Nothing but the best for my two favorite customers."

As he poured, Caroline objected "Remo, we can't drink your most expensive wine and not pay for it!"

"Okay, okay…" Remo admitted. "So it's not-a my finest…" After he finished pouring, Remo invited himself to join them. He sat, and produced a glass from an inside coat pocket. "Oh look…!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. "An extra glass!" Remo poured himself some wine, then held up his glass in a toast. "To the happy couple…! Salute e amore!" The three clinked their glasses together.

"Hear, hear" Richard responded.

"Uh… thank you, Remo" an embarrassed Caroline responded.

Remo stood up. "Scusa, I have other customers… I leave you two lovebirds alone, sì?"

Caroline and Richard were finishing their meal. Caroline was not her usual talkative self, which suited Richard just fine. He was still embarrassed over the major faux pas that he had committed just before coming here. _"Although I don't regret kissing her"_ Richard mused. _"That was… special"_.

Caroline ate her meal silently, still pondering Remo's reaction to their 'engagement'. Finally, when they were about finished eating, Caroline spoke.

"Richard, don't you find it interesting?"

"Mmmm, I have to agree, Caroline. The sauce is a little spicier than Remo's usual fare, but I find it quite tasty. I think it's one of Remo's mother's recipes."

"No, Richard...! I'm talking about Remo's reaction to our 'engagement'. Why does Remo think you have feelings for me...?" Ever since Remo had reacted to their 'engagement', Caroline had been pondering this question. She had started to consider Richard in a new light. Caroline finally asked the question that had been on her mind through the whole meal. "**Do **you have feelings for me...? Why **did **you kiss me so passionately, back at the apartment?"

Richard hesitated before he answered. "I - I..." Caroline stared intently at Richard, expectantly awaiting his answer. "I... I just thought kissing you would be something a fiancé would do, just after proposing. Like you said before, I just got carried away." Caroline's face fell. "And I'm sure Remo was just being polite, both about your breakup with Joe, and about our 'engagement'". Richard thought _"I hope Caroline doesn't notice that I didn't answer her question about my feelings for her."_

A disappointed Caroline replied "I guess you're right, Richard... I try to read too much into everything. It's like Ockham's razor: The simplest solution is usually the correct one."

"Ockham's razor...?" Richard was impressed by Caroline's answer.

"I've been reading." Caroline smiled, back to her usual cheery attitude.

_"Whew...!" _thought Richard, relieved. _"That was close! If Caroline knew my true feelings, our working together would get too uncomfortable. I mean, she already has a boyfriend, as she made abundantly clear by slapping me." _Though the physical sting of the slap had faded, the mental sting had not. _"She'd either have to fire me, or I'd have to quit. I couldn't stand not being near her... I did that once, for three months, I can't go through that again... At least this meal is almost over. We can tell Remo the truth, leave the restaurant, and this ordeal will be over."_

But then...

**"AAAIIIEEE...!!!"**

Both Caroline and Richard turned their heads as they heard a familiar voice screech. They saw Annie talking to Remo by the door. He had apparently just told Annie the 'big news'...

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline and the Ring**

Summary: With one little ring as the catalyst, a lot can happen in a short time!

Author's note: This story takes place during season 2. Characters' thoughts are in _italics_.

Chapter 3

**"AAAIIIEEE...!!!"**

Annie ran from the entrance to the seated Caroline, and enveloped her with a big hug, almost squeezing the air out of Caroline's lungs. "Congratulations, Caroline!" Annie enthusiastically bellowed, as she sat next to Caroline and Richard. "I can't believe it!"

"Uh, thank you, Annie" Caroline replied ambivalently. She didn't want to lie to her best friend, but Caroline was intrigued. Annie was the second person who thought that their 'engagement' was a good idea.

Annie turned to Richard, and with far less enthusiasm offered "Uh, congratulations to you too, Vlad."

Annie quickly turned back to Caroline. "So, dish...! What happened...? And why haven't you been telling your very best friend in the whole wide world about it?!?!" Annie asked with enthusiasm, and a touch of indignation.

"Uhhh... Sorry Annie, everything happened so quickly..."

Richard was watching silently, nearly panicking. _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... Caroline must be stringing Annie along to get another reaction to our 'engagement'. But, unlike Remo, who just had a feeling, Annie **knows **how I feel about Caroline. At least she knew how I felt when I wrote the letter. But I lied, and told her I was over Caroline... Oh my god, **the letter**...! Annie'll tell Caroline about **the letter**, and then... and then..."_

"...and so then, Annie, Richard got down on one knee and gave me **this**" said Caroline, waving her left hand in front of Annie.

"Eek...!" squealed Annie. "Lemme see..." Annie grabbed Caroline's left hand and coolly appraised the 'engagement' ring. "Hmm... Not bad, Richie... The rock ain't huge, but the ring is nice, very nice... it has a sorta old-fashioned elegant feel about it."

Richard hesitantly answered "Uh... thanks. It used to belong to my grandmother."

"So Richie, what made you decide to spill your true feelings to Caroline? Have you had time yet to show her your l- **OWWW!!!**" Annie yelped, after Richard gave her a swift kick in the shin, under the table.

"Ha ha" Richard laughed, obviously forced. "That's so good of you to **pretend **to believe we're engaged. But you know us both so well, you knew right away it was a sham, didn't you?"

Annie stared intently into Richard's pleading eyes. She replied threateningly "Uhhh... that's right, Richard...". Richard grimaced, and stifled a yelp when Annie returned his kick to the shin. "I **am **a nice person. And I think I should be **rewarded **for being so nice, don't you agree...?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm in such a celebratory mood, please let me pay for your lunch today."

"Thanks. That's good..." replied Annie "...for a start."

_"Oh boy..." _thought Richard. _"First the letter, and now this. I'm practically Annie's slave now."_

Caroline watched this exchange and Richard's unusual offer with curiosity. She knew something important was going on, but wasn't quite sure what it was. "Uh... Annie...? So, you knew all along, huh?" Caroline asked dubiously.

"Uh... Yeah. Of course I did. I'm your best friend, Caroline, you can't pull the wool over my eyes."

Caroline was still suspicious. "So Annie... when Richard interrupted you, you were about to ask him if he had shown me his l-... His l-... what?"

"Uh... His l-... his l-... his... little Richard. Yeah, his little Richard... "

"Ewww...!!! Annie...?!?!?!"

"Yeah, Caroline, I know it's gross, but that's me. I have to know all the dirty details... Besides, I knew the 'engagement' was a fake, and your reaction to the question would be just the one you gave, one of disgust, thus proving it. If you had really been engaged, your reaction would be embarrassment if asked if you had already 'done it' with your fiancé."

"You got me there, Annie."

"So, why **are **you wearing that ring, Caroline?"

"There's a very simple explanation, really. The ring did belong to Richard's grandmother, who died recently. She left it to him in her will. Richard had it delivered to my apartment, and I was admiring it, but it got stuck, so I couldn't take it off."

"You were admiring it... so you put it on your ring finger...?" Caroline nodded, sheepishly. "Right..." Annie replied, with curiosity and doubt. "There's more to this story, but I'll wait 'til the next time we're drinkin' Margaritas to pry it outta you."

Caroline got up from the table. "C'mon, Richard. We've had enough fun this afternoon, let's get back to work."

Richard got up. "I think we have. I know **I'm **ready to go."

Caroline looked around. "I don't see Remo. I wanted to thank him for our meal, even though you **are **paying for it, right?" Richard nodded. "I also wanted to tell him that our 'engagement' is off."

He took out his wallet, removed nearly all the bills, and placed them on the table. "Annie, this should cover our lunch and yours. And Annie, can you tell Remo, although I'm sure he was just pretending to believe us, that our 'engagement' was fake?"

Annie nodded. "Okay, Vlad."

As Caroline and Richard left the restaurant, Caroline's head was filled with questions_. "Were Remo and Annie just pretending, or had they really believed that we were engaged? They seemed to think that we are a good match. They seemed to **know **that Richard has feelings for me... Hmm... Come to think of it, when I asked him, he never really denied that, he just skirted that issue. I wonder...?"_

When they got outside, Richard said "Caroline, do you mind if we stop by my ATM on the way back? This unexpected expense has left me a little short, and I still want to buy some Christmas gifts after my second meaningless job at Macys tonight."

"Okay, Richard." Caroline teased Richard. "Oh yeah, Macys… Well, have you finally gotten into the Christmas spirit, 'Mr. Santa's helper'?"

Richard muttered a perfunctory "Bah, humbug!" which caused Caroline to giggle.

After making his withdrawal, Richard sadly shook his head and muttered "Ugh".

"What's the matter, Richard?"

"I just saw my account balance on the receipt after my withdrawal. My balance is still in double digits… barely."

Caroline sympathetically said "I've been thinking about that, Richard. It's not fair that you should pay for the whole lunch. I mean, you didn't mean any harm by it when you kissed me. When we get back, I'll reimburse you for half the bill. But I can't pay you now, I didn't bring my purse for lunch, since you were treating."

"That'd be great, Caroline."

As they started to return to Caroline's loft, Caroline and Richard didn't notice the shady character skulking behind them, watching Richard's withdrawal with interest…

As they crossed the opening of an alley, Caroline and Richard were both rudely surprised by violent shoves which sent them into the alley sprawling face-first onto the ground.

"Alright, you two" a gruff voice commanded menacingly. "Close your eyes and keep kissing concrete! Do as I say and no one has to get hurt!"

"Oh, Richard…" whimpered Caroline.

"Shaddup!" the voice commanded. "Where's your purse, Red?"

Caroline's frightened voice was barely audible. "I – I – I didn't bring one. R – R – Richard was treating me to lunch."

"Rich guy, huh? Okay Donald Trump, pull out your wallet. Slowly. And no tricks!"

Richard did as he was asked. The mugger picked up the wallet, took out the bills and ATM receipt, tossed the wallet, then laughed. "43 dollars, and 13.65 in your account? I ought to shoot you now, and put you out of your misery."

"No…!" squealed Caroline.

"Oooh…! I see something interesting…" said the mugger, as he reached over and grabbed Caroline's left hand, and started yanking on the ring.

"No…! Not the ring…!" Suddenly, Caroline started struggling with the ferocity of a mother bear protecting her cubs. But the mugger, starting out above her, and stronger physically, quickly gained the upper hand and shoved her roughly back down on the pavement. Caroline groaned.

It all happened so quickly, that by the time Richard had heard the struggle start and opened his eyes, it had already ended. "What are you **doing**, Caroline?" he asked with concern.

Caroline wailed "I can't let him have your ring, Richard. It's – it's…"

"It's not worth it, Caroline. No **thing** is worth it. Only you are precious. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt on my account."

The mugger pointed his gun at Richard. "Get back there!" he commanded, and Richard complied.

"Now, we'll see about that ring!" The mugger grabbed Caroline's left hand again, and yanked on the ring.

"No…!" Caroline screamed, as she instinctively started to struggle. Not surprised this time, Richard got up quickly and rushed the mugger…

**BANG!!!**

Having grabbed the ring, the mugger quickly took off, leaving a shocked Caroline and a motionless Richard behind.

Caroline went over to Richard and hovered over him, softly calling out his name. After what seemed like an eternity, Richard's eyes began to flutter, and he came to.

"Richard, are you alright…?" Caroline sniffled.

"Uh, yeah… I think so" Richard replied, as he slowly sat up.

"So, you're not shot?"

"No… When I rushed him, the guy sorta swung around and clubbed me in the head with the gun, and it just went off. The bullet whizzed past me."

"Thank god." With that, Caroline gave Richard a sweet, tender kiss.

"Caroline…?" a confused Richard asked. "What was that for?"

"Sometimes, it takes your life being in danger to make you see things clearly" Caroline replied. Richard gave her a puzzled look. "I belong with you, Richard. Not with Joe."

They got up, and Richard smiled at Caroline, something she had never seen before.

Caroline kissed Richard again, but this time with more passion. Richard responded with equal fervor, but Caroline pushed him away after a few seconds.

"No, I can't do this" Caroline cried.

_"I knew it…!"_ thought Richard. _"She's come to her senses."_

As if she could read his thoughts, Caroline replied "No, Richard. I still want you. But I'm still a Wisconsin girl. I can't be with you while Joe's still my boyfriend."

"Oh…" Richard replied, disappointed.

"I'll break up with Joe tonight. Can you wait for one day?"

He smiled "Caroline, I've been waiting for one and a half years, I can wait for one more day." He gave her a short kiss.

"Richard, the mugger got your ring. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him."

"You're all that's important, Caroline."

"Still, you should report it missing to the police."

"You're right, Caroline. Can you come with me? I think you can describe it better than I could."

"Of course I will, Richard."

As the started walking towards the police station, a sad thought entered Caroline's head. "Richard, do you believe Grandma Karinsky is looking down on all this? Do you think she's disappointed, after wearing that ring for decades, that you lost it after less than a day?"

"I do believe Nana is watching us, Caroline. But I think she's very happy about how things worked out."

"I don't understand, Richard. You think she's happy that some mugger got her ring…?"

"No, Caroline… I think she's happy that her ring did its job so well."

Caroline and Richard smiled at each other, and strolled hand in hand down the street.

**The end**


End file.
